1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electric precipitator to collect contaminants, such as dust, using electrical attraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electric precipitators are apparatuses which are mounted in an air conditioner, etc., and are disposed in an air flow channel to collect contaminants, such as dust, from air passing through the electric precipitator using electrical attraction.
Each electric precipitator includes a plurality of electrodes to collect charged contaminants using electrical attraction, and the plurality of electrodes includes a plurality of high voltage electrodes, to which power of a relatively high voltage is applied, and a plurality of low voltage electrodes, to which power of a relatively low voltage is applied. The low voltage electrodes are disposed alternately with the plurality of high voltage electrodes so as to be separated from the plurality of high voltage electrodes.
Among these electric precipitators, there is an electric precipitator having a compact structure in which each of a plurality of high voltage electrodes includes a pair of film members and an electrode layer formed between the two film members to minimize the thickness of the high voltage electrodes.
The high voltage electrode including the pair of the film members and the electrode layer has a slim thickness, but also has a low strength. Therefore, when the length or width of the high voltage electrode is extended to a designated size or more, a central part of the high voltage electrode may sag and thus contact a low voltage electrode. Accordingly, it is difficult to apply the high voltage electrode including the pair of the film members and the electrode layer to an electric precipitator having a designated size or larger.